hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Food Satiations
Category:Guide are penalties from eating specific foods. Every food item has a chance to cause one or two of the 15 satiation categories to become less effective, which can be seen as a percentage on the Base Attributes screen of the character sheet, under Food Satiations. ::IMPORTANT: The affected satiation category is not necessarily the same category as the food item itself. The penalty comes into play in the following way: FEPGained = FoodFEPValue * HungerModifier * SatiationModifier Evidently you should eat a varied diet to keep your satiations low so as not to hinder your FEP gain. How to use There are 2 main types of use: manual and drink buffing. ' Manual ' 1. Have 4 satiations below 50% 2. Eat something *Note that at least one satiation must be not drink. ' Drink buffing ' 1. Have 1 food satiation below 50% 2. Drink 3 different satiation type drink (beer/milk/tea/wine) below 50%. Try to make drink % lower than p.1. 3. Eat something. ... Now you have buffed satiation (over 100%), and 3 satiations below 50%, one of them - non drink. Take a good feast ... 4. Decrease all satiations that was below 50% by 1% 5. Drink one more drink satiation less than 50% 6. Goto 3. Removing Satiations Quote from Jorb: http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=48519 ::Changed Food Satiations. Rather than remove some amount of Food Satiations every time you level up, we now instead remove only the most satiated type as soon as you have 4 satiation types below 50% -- i.e. you may only ever have 3 types satiated below 50%, and as soon as you get your fourth type below 50%, the most satiated type is cleared entirely. Loftar and I have both been playing with this alternative regime for some time, and have found it more interesting. Rather than quickly cleaning out all satiations and effectively never having any, you now instead generally speaking will build and have a more ongoing list of satiations targeting various food groups to manage, which will hopefully make it more relevant to consider the satiations, and perhaps also somewhat reduce the effectiveness of spamming strategies. ::All drinks restore stamina much like water, but they also buff particular food satiations. Wine, for example, buffs Fruit and Cheese by 0.5% and 1% respectively, per gulp at Q10. It is thus possible to buff a satiation to 125% (i.e. a 25% bonus to things in that category) by drinking. Do note that each drink also adds a negative satiation against itself, thus reducing the effect of further consumption. Also note that drinks will count as half-quality if you drink them from a non-preffered vessel (i.e. drinking wine from anything but a wine glass). Drinking vessel type does not affect the effective quality for stamina regeneration purposes *Tea buffs Forage by 1%, Bread by 0.5%, and Food by 0.1%. Tea gets an effective quality bonus of 20 when piping hot. *Milk buffs Vegetables by 2% and Berries by 1%. Milk debuffs Dairy, rather than Milk specifically. *Beer buffs Meat by 0.5% and Sausage by 1% *Wine buffs Fruit by 0.5% and Cheese by 1% Notes: * You need 4 satiations below 50% to reset your lowest satiation to 100% * You can buff satiations to 125% * Game, Nuts, and Mushrooms do not have associated drinks and must be reset manually. * Tea receives a 20Q buff when piping hot 'In summary: ' You need 4 satiations to go under 50% then the lowest satiation resets to 100% Satiation categories